


Myosotis

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Ciel promised to stay with Lu until the end.
Kudos: 4





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dez’s [lovely art.](https://dezimaton.tumblr.com/post/131574182495/forget-me-not/)   
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Tiny and numerous, they were barely the size of her fingertips when she plucked the flower’s petals off the stem. Were there more type of flowers as small as these? Ciel said its name once, but she couldn’t remember what it was. 

They grew in small patches, bunched up together with each stem holding several flowers. Five delicate petals spread out from the center like stars, each one blue as a cloudless sky.

Lu giggled when a stray petal flew to the side of her face, tickling her by the cheek. She had a bunch of flower flowers in the palm of her hands, holding them up to smell them. It was a shame that these flowers wouldn’t last long because she had already picked them, but she couldn’t help it! She went to grab a few more threw her arms in the arm, smiling as the petals scattered down on her like raindrops. 

Confusion clouded over her when she saw a shadow cast over her head. Leaning her head back, she saw Ciel reaching over to pluck a few strand petals off her hair.

“Aw, come on!” Lu grumbled. “What are a few flowers to fuss over?” 

She sighed, but let the butler brush off the last few flower petals, watching them fall to her feet with some pity. The demon brought up a string of flowers she had worked to braid, careful not to accidentally crush the petals when she held up them as high as possible. She used her fingernails to dig through the thin stem, enough to form a hole where she could hook the two ends together into a crown.

Ciel laughed when he saw her standing on her tip toes in an attempt to reach his height and lowered his his head, enough that their heads were level. With a smile, he closed his eyes when she placed the crown of flowers on his head. The flowers were just a few shades lighter than his hair.

Lu giggled, only to stop short when saw that Ciel had a serious expression and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

People say Ciel always had looked serious, but she didn’t think so. As tiny as those differences in his facial structure, it was still apparent in her eyes. Ciel had as many emotions as any other person would.He was just not as open as others. That was one thing Lu was certain of. 

Afterall, they were one and the same, weren’t they? The link between them synchronized when they fought, but still beat in union outside of that. They didn’t experience the same emotions as one, but it was like she could sense his disposition whenever it changed. Despite working together for maybe a few months, it felt like they have known each other for a longer time. Even minute details like the change in his expression or tone told her that something was wrong. What was it? 

“Something’s going on with the continent,” Ciel’s face grew dark. “Chasing that bandit is the least of our worries.”

“Yeah, but we get free food and room service out of it,” Lu said with closed eyes. “What’s a detour before moving on, right?”

“If we stray too far from the path…”

“You worry too much,” Lu waved off the comment. “Those bandits will be nothing against us.”

“Things can get worse from here,” Ciel said. “Karis is still alive.”

“We can worry about her another day.” Her voice grew soft, “She’ll learn that traitors don’t get far from their victims.” 

Ciel didn’t comment on the remark. The two of them remained standing in the middle of the field with only the sound of birds chirping. Both were aware that this peaceful silence could only last for so long before another force intervened to change that. Lu being betrayed by her subordinates was simply another factor that would bring destruction to Elrios. It was only time until every inch of Elrios would be covered in chaos, whether it was because of the elshards, the demons that were threatening to break into the material world, or perhaps something else. 

His eyes gazed at her with concern, but there was understanding. One day at a time. They was still weak. It would take effort for the two of them to regain whatever power Lu lost after using the last of her powers to free herself from the demon's’ wrath. As different as their personalities were, there was one thing they could agree on. 

“I’ll be by your side until the very end,” Ciel said quietly. “We’ll retake the throne.”

“The contract has already been formed,” Lu felt the edge of her lip curve up to a smile. There was no need for Ciel to say what was already known between them. However, she said, “But thank you…Ciel.” 

* * *

They were in the middle of a place that shouldn’t have existed, nothing like the hot sandy village of Sander or the big city of Lanox. Their party was not too far from the resting area that was now empty because everyone evacuated. Smoke filled the air, making it difficult for anyone to breathe. There was no sky to look up to because they were underground, but the air was plagued red and orange with ashes scattered. 

“We’ll get in through the entrance while you two take down their main force to the side!” Elsword instructed Lu and Ciel. 

The Lord Knight was adorned in heavy armor with his sword gleaming in one hand as he lead the rest of the group with him. If someone told the Noblesse years ago that she would take instructions from a human, a human child at that, she would have laughed at the suggestion. It was strange how circumstances have led to her and Ciel to cooperate with a group of humans that were all determined to seize the El for different reasons. 

She overheard the young teen yell to the others to split to allow the main group time to break into Solace’s fortress. Despite the good intentions, Lu questioned if it was a wise move. The place was packed with nasods far more advanced than what she had seen so far in Elrios. Then again…they were no longer in Elrios. They were in another dimension, underneath a city ran entirely by machines. It brought a shiver down the queen’s spine at the mere thought of it. She couldn’t understand why humans would want to put their trust into machines that beared no understanding of morals or consequences. 

Just enough time to see the rest of the group sprint in different directions, Lu’s senses flared when she turned around to see an enemy launching itself towards her. Several spears were summoned out of thin air before she hurled them at the attacker, not even flinching when its core splintered before exploding with shards. She covered her ears when it made a high pitch inhuman cry as it shut down and collapsed on itself. 

Another one rose from behind. It had no face, but it wielded a hammer over itself and stretched its long limbs towards her before a loud gunshot cracked from above. The enemy hissed as it winced in pain before it collapsed. Lu turned around to beam at Ciel’s handywork, only to stop midway when she felt her heartstrings snap. 

Filled with shock, her eyes were unable to look away when lying so still in front of her was Ciel, the Royal Guard’s fingers coated in red stains while gripping on his gunblade. The other gunblade was tossed aside from the short lived battle. She had seen him injured before, so why did this feel different? 

She clutched her hand over the same area of her body of where Ciel’s chest was painted with the enemy’s gashes, blood and muck slated in a nonlinear fashion. The butler was not extraordinary pale, but his face looked so lifeless, drained of blood with glassy eyes. His chapped lips moved, but nothing came out. 

The fast pace of the battle before was long gone, replaced with a melancholy tempo that dragged itself out when she cleaned the wounds. The nearest healer was too far to reach them on time and potions were running low. Despite knowing that, Lu grabbed the nearest bottle from her belt and was about to pop the cork out when a hand was placed on her forearm. 

Lu gasped, “Ciel?”

“It won’t be enough. Save it for yourself,” he coughed. 

Once a strong link bound them, but Lu felt those chains grow weaker with each labored breath he took. Being a half demon would not be enough to stop him from losing so much blood. She tried to blink the tears away when he painstakingly use the last bit of his strength to push the bottle away with a soft laugh that didn’t suit their situation at all. 

“Don’t mourn for me,” Ciel held out a hand to wipe a tear from her eyelashes. 

Was it normal to cry this much for humans? Lu wondered if being with Ciel and other humans have made her more human. She dabbed the tear away, only for more to come out. Her skin prickled when he smiled one last night and whispered before closing his eyes one last time. 

“Because I’ll never truly…be gone.”

* * *

A color she once associated with purity and serenity, seeing the overwhelming shades of blue gave her an out of body experience that could only be explained by a strong emotion she had not felt in years. Sorrow. The first time was of her own, for her failure to foresee the betrayal among demons she thought she could trust. This time however, it was her heart that betrayed her, full of raw emotions that left her feeling empty and angry with herself. 

It wasn’t a grave - not yet, anyway. His body was enclosed in a wooden coffin, arms crossed over his chest and dressed in a well ironed outfit of the clothes he died in. With his eyes closed, he could have been mistaken to be sleeping, but death was not a foreign concept to Lu. His head rested on a bed of blue flowers: iris, cornflower, hydrangea, desert bluebells, and a number of others the former demon queen failed to recognize by name. 

Lu waited for someone to approach her with a wish for condolences, but it didn’t come, for those expressions of sympathy have already passed an hour ago, or did it? She looked up at the sun for any indication in time, but all she received in return were sunbeams shining down her bare back. Always on the move in search for the El, it never occurred for her to possess clothes for funerals. It seemed too unpractical and unnecessary when deaths always occurred around them to find the time to grieve for too long. Never did she come to the conclusion that someday, there would come a death that would affect this close to her heart, certainly not to the person that once shared her soul. 

The tears were long gone, but it didn’t ease up the emotions. She griped her hand on the edge of the coffin and lost the courage to look at him again. Everything about it felt wrong. Ciel was a quiet man, but not like this. 

Her eyes fell over to the smaller flowers over the bigger blue roses. Familiarity sparked some life into her eyes when she recognized the flowers bundled into a small bouquet in his arms, the same flowers she once played with and showed it to him. They were tiny, but together, they looked like little stars scattered and decorating over his still body. What were they called? 

_“Forget me not,” Ciel laughed when she demanded the name of the innocent looking flower. “That’s what people call them.”_

_“What a strange name,” Lu held one up to her eye level. “Do all flowers have names like that?”_

_“Not all,” he said. “Just this one. That’s what makes it special.”_

“Forget me not,” she repeated the flower’s name. Her voice wobbled and squeezed her eyes tight, gripping her fingers around the flower crown she had woven the night before. Dry bristles stuck out from the intertwined branches and into her skin, but she didn’t care for that. She felt like a child again when she kneeled down to the former butler and placed it over his head to smile at him one last time. 

_I won’t forget you… Sleep well, old friend._


End file.
